Final Days
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Angel, Cordy and Conner also arrive in Sunnydale with the same bad news, and they decide to keep the bad news from Buffy...
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1: This story was finished mid 7th season, so none of the finale applies....Sunnydale still exists. Basically set write after 6th season.  
  
Guest Stars:Seth Green  
  
Previously on Buffy:  
  
"It was stupid to think you'd just be waiting."  
  
"I was waiting, I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue haired and I turn the corner in Istanbul and there you are I won't be surprised because your with me you know?"  
  
"I know. But now is not that time I guess."  
  
"No. What are you gonna do?  
  
"I think I better take off."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Pretty much now."  
  
Willow pushes outside of the Magic Box hoping that she can get to her car before the rain soaks through the books she had just bought. Willow is so concerned with the rain that she doesn't notice the person coming in the door, and of course as fate may have it, she ran right into the person.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't paying..." Mid-sentence Willow finally looks at the person she ran into. "OK wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
Oz looks around the area, "can we find somewhere else to talk?"  
  
Willow nods "we can go back to the house. Dawnie's at school and Buffy's at work. The ex-couple split up after a slightly uncomfortable silence to their vehicles.  
  
"I'll make us some tea." Willow states once they both reach the front door and Willow unlocks it leading Oz into the kitchen. "It's really good to see you Oz."  
  
Oz smiles weakly back at Willow and she suddenly knows that Oz being back in Sunnydale isn't a social call nor was it coincidence that he ran into her at the magic shop, and Willow is suddenly afraid to know why he is back. Things had been quiet for almost a year now.  
  
"Willow, I heard about Tara. I'm really sorry, I should have called or written or something."  
  
Willow is glad her back is turned to Oz because even now, nearly two years later it still hurts to think about Tara's death. "It's all right. I wasn't really in the right state of mind..." Willow stops unsure of how much Oz knew exactly. Willow faces Oz as he nods, "You know."  
  
"I became friends with an ex-watcher, she no longer works for the council, but she still keeps in contact with them and she knows most of the going-ons in Sunnydale."  
  
Willow falls silent again unsure of what to say. Attempting anything to change the subject Willow finally asks, "not that I'm not thrilled that you're here, but I get the feeling that this isn't a social call. What's going on?'  
  
Willow can see a flick, for only a moment, of pain cross Oz's face.  
  
"My watcher friend, Greer Jameson," Willow is suddenly so cauth up in a emotion...it couldn't be jealousy...could it? That she nearly misses the statement Oz is trying so desperately to get out. "Greer has been studying slayer deaths since the death of her slayer in '96." Willow nods quickly realizing what this means, and not wanting to think about the death that called Buffy. Willow knows that at 26 Buffy was one of the longest surviving slayers in history. Oz gives Willow a couple of seconds to take in this before he continues. When Oz begins to speak again Willow turns her attention back to him.  
  
"Will you should probably sit down. " Oz states. "This is going to be a lot to take in." Willow sinks into a kitchen chair slowly as Oz begins to speak again. "For almost a decade Greer has researched slayer deaths. She believed that a person as important to the world as slayer couldn't leave and enter the earth without some kind of cosmic effect, or something to that degree. Greer has gone back for a hundred years reading slayer and watchers diaries, reading weather reports and historical accounts and anything she could think of."  
  
Willow's fingers are cutting half moons into the palm of her hands, "oz what are you saying?"  
  
"Will a lot of the signs that Greer has found are surfacing."  
  
"No. " Willow shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No, that doesn't make sense Oz. No it doesn't make sense."  
  
"Willow I know this is a lot to take in. Let me run to the van and let me get Greer's research. If you can't take any of it seriously, if you don't feel that any of it could be true then all right. We both respect your opinion."  
  
Willow sits in stunned silence as she waits. When Oz returns he carries several boxes full of papers.  
  
Oz sits in silence watching Willow flip through papers for over two hours. And when Willow finally looks up her eyes are swimming with tears.  
  
"What do you think Will?" Oz asks carefully, his eyes locked on Willow, judging her reaction.  
  
"She's put a lot of research into this. It shows." Willow states slowly. "Several of the signs Ms. Jameson has copied here have appeared. The earthquake last month that occurred here and in New York simultaneously. And a few others, but Oz, she still has cases in here that say the same things occurred but a slayer didn't die in those instances."  
  
"Willow I'm not here telling you Buffy is going to die within some period of time. I'm not a prophet and neither is Greer. And you're right, there are nearly as many cases against Greer's theory as there are supporting them. But in all instances the slayer has had a huge battle to contend with, I just wanted to warn you." Oz takes a drink of the cold tea, unsure of what else to do, as Willow thinks.  
  
"I appreciate it Oz, really. But before I tell Buffy, and especially before we worry Dawn I want to do a little research of my own and call Giles in England, to see what he thinks.  
  
Oz nods, "I figured you would want to. I should probably get back to my hotel. I'll stick around until you figure out what you want me to do."  
  
Willow grabs Oz's hand, "Thank you so much for coming to me with this."  
  
"Willow-" Oz starts to say something but the insistent knocking at the door urges both to hurry out of the kitchen.  
  
Willow pulls the door open to reveal Cordelia Chase, Angel and his son, Conner. At the sign of them Willow can't help but grab Oz's arm quickly.  
  
"Can we come in?" Cordelia asks. 


	2. Episode 2

Chapter Two  
  
Guest Stars:  
  
Seth Green  
  
Charisma Carpenter  
  
David Boreanaz  
  
Vincent Kartheiser  
  
Previously on Buffy:  
  
"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is this really happening?"  
  
"You work here?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I work here."  
  
"But, uh, why?"  
  
"I'm trying to buy a dress."  
  
"But don't you already have all the dresses?"  
  
"I have nothing, okay? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last 12 years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because no longer have one.  
  
"Come in." Willow's voice shakes as she steps away to let the three pass through into the house.  
  
"Oz!" Cordelia exclaims surprised, "where'd you come from?"  
  
Oz and Angel exchange their simple greetings, but Willow can see the worry grow in both of their expressions. "Is Buffy here?" Angel asks up front, looking around the house.  
  
Willow shakes her head, "she's at work."  
  
"Right," Angel nods, "of course."  
  
"Buffy is in danger." Cordelia blurts.  
  
Willow's hands clench again as she listens to everyone talk. "That's why you're here Oz, isn't it?" Angel questions.  
  
"We're not sure." Oz responds shooting a look at Willow.  
  
"What's going on Willow?" Angel asks. "Buffy is in danger."  
  
"Who are all of you to know this?" Willow snaps. "Buffy might be in danger but you guys aren't giving me anything to back this up." Willow shakes her rd hair over her shoulder and storms upstairs.  
  
"Oz, what's wrong with Willow? And what exactly are you doing in Sunnydale?" Cordelia asks for the trio.  
  
"My stuffs in the kitchen. Maybe you guys should take a look at them, Willow isn't taking the news well."  
  
"Where did you get these?" Angel questions after minutes of studying the papers.  
  
"Her name is Greer Jameson, she was the watcher of..."  
  
"Etana Hadassa." Angel cuts in.  
  
"You know of her?" Oz asks surprised.  
  
"I looked into great detail into the life and death of the slayer whose death called Buffy." Angel responds.  
  
Oz nods suddenly realizing that it shouldn't surprise anyone that Angel knew more about Buffy's slaying then anyone else, probably even Buffy herself.  
  
"So," the one out of the three that Oz doesn't know begins to speak, "this is basically saying that there may be a new slayer called soon."  
  
Oz nods and Angel states, "something evil is coming. Everything is pointing to it, we need to tell Buffy."  
  
"Just not tonight," Willow comes into the kitchen her eyes red from crying. "There is a party for the administration tonight, let Buffy enjoy it before she has to fight again, and I've called Giles he'll be in tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Wil, you here? Where's the part?" Xander's voice rings in front the entrance way.  
  
"Xander we're in here!" Willow calls back.  
  
"Oz." Xander stares stunned but smiles until his gaze falls on the rest of the group. "Cordy, Angel and, you must be Conner. Now instead of party I ask, where's the apocalypse?" Catching his first read slight of Willow, Xander suddenly asks quickly, his cold expression turning to one of concern, "Wil, what's wrong?" Everyone exchanges glances and Xander has to ask, in a higher more concerned voice, "is Buffy all right?"  
  
Everyone's gazes finally rest on Oz, the original bearer of bad news and Oz launches into his speech for the third time.   
  
"We need to tell Buffy." Xander states firmly.  
  
"I have to agree with Xander." Angel responds, "Buffy isn't going to like not being told right away, even if it is for some party."  
  
Cordelia shakes her head, "I think Willow's right, Buffy deserves one final night of normalcy, especially if she could be dead by the end of the week."  
  
Willow and Xander shoot death glares Cordelia's way but Angel and his son remain expressionless.  
  
"Giles wants us to wait for him anyway," Willow responds, "so we'll wait until he gets here."  
  
Xander sighs, "fine, but I'm doing this under protest."  
  
Willow nods, "fine."  
  
"If we are going to keep Buffy from getting suspicious shouldn't all of you get going before Buffy comes home?" Xander states.  
  
Cordelia nods, "we are staying at my parents house so you can reach us there."  
  
"Angel will you be all right?" Willow asks.  
  
Angel nods, "it's still cloudy enough."  
  
Cordelia exchanges good-byes but Conner and Angel only nod before they slip out of the house.  
  
"Like father like son." Xander mutters.  
  
"Son?" Oz asks intrigued as he writes down the number for the hotel he is staying at. Willow nods and tries to explain how Conner came to be, but considering she knew very little about it she couldn't tell him much. "Intriguing," Oz responds, "I'll leave these with you so you can go over them more throughly. Give me a call when you want to have the meeting tomorrow."  
  
Willow nods and she and Xander call good-bye to him, "are you all right Wil?"  
  
Willow doesn't respond to Xander's question but states instead, "I want to go over these on my own, I just have to be sure."  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy and Dawn call slamming the front door shut.  
  
"It's miserable out there." Buffy states pulling of her soaking jacket, "I was thinking about not going to the party tonight."  
  
"Don't do that." Xander and Willow cut in quickly.  
  
"But," Buffy continues, "I decided that nobody wants to be out in this weather , not even vampires."  
  
"What about vampires?" Spike asks coming into the kitchen, through the kitchen entrance.  
  
"Just that not even vampires are going to be out tonight."  
  
"No," Spike shakes his head, "it's bloody miserable out there."  
  
"Spike, I thought we should leave about 6:30." Buffy states.  
  
"For?" Spike asks his face a blank expression.  
  
"The party for work. I reminded you about it this morning." Buffy responds with a slight sigh.  
  
"Oh, right, that. Bloody hell, yeah 6:30 is fine."  
  
"All right, well I've go to take a shower." Buffy responds.  
  
"So do I." Spike states and when all eyes are on him he adds, "so I think I'll take a nap until Buffy is done."  
  
As the two make their way up the stairs Xander turns his attention to Willow and Dawn, both of whom wear looks of disgusts. "Might I just say...ew? No matter how long they are together I will never get used to them together.  
  
"I have some things I want to go through." Willow states.  
  
"Actually I was wondering if I could steal you away from your friends to have a little Xander and Dawnie one-on-one time." Xander says to Dawn.  
  
Dawn nods, "sounds good to me, I have no plans."  
  
Xander smiles, "good. Do you want to leave now and catch a movie and then get dinner?"  
  
Dawn nods, "bye Willow, tell Buffy I went out, all right?"  
  
"Sure thing Dawnie, have fun guys." 


	3. Episode 3

Episode Three  
  
As the door clicks closed behind a bickering Spike and Buffy Willow sighs, she knows that in the box Oz brought is the diary of watcher Greer Jameson and her slayer. Willow ignores the watcher's journal, she had been through it earlier as references, instead she picks up the cream colored silk diary with the name Etana Athena Hadassa in gold lettering, the first entry was dated:  
  
December 29th 1992,  
  
Mother game me this diary for Chanukah and I would never have written in it except that Greer, my watcher, has said that as a slayer its my duty to keep a diary. I'm going to have to keep this hidden from mom, if she saw the words slayer and watcher on every page she might very well die of shock. Greer says that I should write down who I am for future generations of slayers to read. So here I go, my name is Etana Athena Hadassa, my name represents my parents and where they come from. Etana is a Hebrew name and that represents my Jewish father. Athena is a Greek goddess, and that part would be my mother who is 100% pure Grecian, here parents were both born and raised in Greece. My maternal grandfather is very wealthy and they sent my mother to a boarding school in London where my parents met and eventually married and had me and my siblings. I am the youngest of five children and I always get lost in the shuffle, I guess this is a good thing considering my mother all ready notices my absences to often.  
  
Willow stares down at the perfect script written across the page, realizing how different this slayer was from the three Willow had known. Kendra who had died years ago was rigid and the perfect slayer in the eyes of the council. Faith, who has been dead for a year now, she'd died fighting alongside Buffy in the last battle and was the councils worst nightmares come true. And Buffy was a one of a kind slayer, a slayer with friends, another job and who was taking care of, as much as Dawn needed it now at least, her little sister, not to mention her tendencies to date reformed vampires. Willow flips through the journal not surprised to find that there are few pages filled out, did Buffy even keep a slayer's journal?  
  
January 5th 1993,  
  
Well Greer has bought me another diary to right personal, non-slayer stuff. I dusted four vampires on patrol tonight, it was amazing, even Greer who gives us English people the stuck up name we have because she is so straight laced, even said for only being a slayer two months I am doing very well. Mother and Father say they have an announcement for me, so I have an appointment with them now.  
  
January 15th 1993,   
  
Well I'm in the US now, Mother and Father's announcement was that I would be going with my tutor to America so I could explore another country. In all reality something big is happening in Arizona so Greer, my watcher and tutor, made up some story about learning about another countries traditions. My parents bought it and here I am preparing to fight a battle I know I might not win.  
  
February 1st 1993,  
  
Well I survived my biggest battle, Greer keeps reminding me that it's only my biggest battle thus far. The battle really made me think though because somehow I was totally calm, even though I knew I could be walking into a trap.  
  
Willow finds herself more and more intrigued by the diary as she goes along, Etana who came to earn the nickname Ana from Greer was for the most part what Willow thought of as a typical slayer. Friendless, family less with nothing else in her life except slaying, but that was not to say she was lacking in personality. Ana seemed to be very intelligent and cheerful despite that her whole world was slaying she still seemed to live in a teenage world.  
  
When Willow turned the page though the lights flickered and went out, cursing Willow reaches for a candle and matches sitting on her bedside table but when the matches and then even the light won't work Willow gives up. Setting the book down Willow sighs, "well Etana Athena, looks like we have to finish tomorrow."  
  
Willow lays back on her pillow attempting, but failing, to fall asleep, after probably 20 minutes Willow can hear the front door open and close. "Willow! We're back!" Dawn calls up the stairs.  
  
Willow pushes herself off the bed and heads down the stairs, "how was the movie?"  
  
Dawn takes her jacket off and hangs it up allowing Xander to answer, "the power went out before the end, the entire city is without power. The weird thing is that none of places with generators can get them running."  
  
Willow's eyes go wide and her face pales and she is gland for the dark. "My lighters and matches didn't work earlier when I tried to light my candles."  
  
"Great," Dawn sighs, "I wondering what the big bad is now."  
  
"We'll figure it out tomorrow." Willow replies.  
  
"All right, well since there is obviously nothing better to do I'm going to bed." Dawn replies.  
  
"All right, night Dawnie." Both Willow and Xander call after her.  
  
"Wil, I'm confused." Xander confesses once they hear Dawn's door close.  
  
"I know Xander, so am I."  
  
"What is this?" Xander questions. "One of the signs Oz talks about? Or the big bad Angel, his spawn, and her highness brought news about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I was reading the diary of Greer's slayer, Etana Hadassa, but the power went out before I could finish reading the last page."  
  
"The one before her final battle." Xander states simply.  
  
"Yup." Willow nods, "but I can use magic to light the candles before I just thought it was a coincidence."  
  
Willow and Xander hurry up the stairs right past Dawn who had been listening to Willow and Xander, 'something really bad is going on,' Dawn thinks to herself, 'if Angel, Oz and Cordelia are here things must be really bad.' Knowing that Xander and Willow won't tell her anything tonight Angel creeps back up the stairs and slips quietly into her room.  
  
With the candles now lit by magic Willow picks up the diary and begins to read aloud to Xander.  
  
September 1st 1996,   
  
I have been a slayer for 3 years now, amazing isn't it? But I think my time as a slayer is drawing to a close. I've always known, deep down, and even before I became a slayer that I would never live to an old age. I really don't know how I know, I just do. Things in Phoenix are falling apart. The power has been out for days and it has been rainy and cloudy for just as long. I was kind of afraid that because of the lack of sun that Phoenix would be overrun with vampires but even the demons dislike this weather. I told Greer that I feel like my life is coming to an end and she just gave me one of her looks and said "you only feel that way because of the lack of sunlight, it's making you depressed. Now go run around the block the endorphins will cheer you up." And so I went for a run and I only had to slay one vampire and I guess I felt cheered up a little, but that was hours ago maybe I should go running again. I hope this weather breaks soon.  
  
Willow and Xander exchange glances in the candle light, "that's it." Willow responds, "her last entry."  
  
"How'd she die?" Xander asks, "check her watchers last diary entry."  
  
Willow picks up the little black bound book:  
  
September 10th 1996,  
  
My job as a watcher is completed. My slayer was murdered by a vampire by the name of Drusilla on the first of September 1996. Her parents flew her body back to London to me buries, this ends my diary as watcher.  
  
"Drusilla?" Xander asks stunned when Willow falls silent. "It can't be Spike's Drusilla, could it?"  
  
Willow shrugs, "you would think we'd have know. Giles would have told us.."  
  
"Not if he didn't know." Xander points out.  
  
"We'll ask Spike tomorrow." Willow states. "If we ask tonight he's going to want to know why and where we found out."  
  
Xander nods, "you're right."  
  
The two long time friends fall silent, lost in their own similar thoughts until Xander breaks the silence asking in a voice he used when he had broken Willow's mom's favorite vase and he wanted to know if she would be mad. The voice was so soft and upset that Willow burst into tears, "Wil, do you think Buffy's going to die? Do you believe all of these signs?"  
  
Willow sniffs, brushing back th tears streaming down her cheeks and responds, "I'm not sure Xander. The theory makes sense, that the universe reacts to the death and calling of a slayer. All of Greer Jamesons' reports say that these are signs but for only about half of the slayers do they come true." Willow sniffs again and then continues, "even in our experience we have seen the death of four slayers, Buffy, Kendra, Buffy, Faith. The only time we have seen these exact signs was when Faith died, but surrounding all of the deaths there were earthquakes, meteors hitting the ground, tidal waves, everywhere around the world."  
  
"Fighting with Buffy so long has taught me that nothings is coincidence." Xander states solemnly.  
  
Willow nods, "I agree. The only thing is that in some instances even with Buffy the signs have led to nothing, sometimes not even a battle, sometimes they really are just a lot of natural disasters."  
  
"We'll have to figure it out tomorrow when we have everyone's input." Xander states as the door below opens and a laughing Buffy and Spike can be heard below.  
  
"I'll be right down." Willow states as Xander heads out of the bedroom.  
  
"How was the party?" Willow asks joining the group lighting a couple candles in the living room.  
  
"Boring." Spike responds.  
  
Buffy glares at him and then smiles, "it was a lot of fun. It was held in a hotel outside of town, which I am thinking was a good thing. How long has the power been out?"  
  
Xander glances at his watch, "about an hour now."  
  
"Here's the weird thing, lighters, matches, flashlights, and generators aren't working." Willow informs.  
  
Buffy sighs, "sounds like a new big bad, but I'm to tired to think about it now."  
  
"How about a Scooby meeting tomorrow at one?" Willow asks.  
  
"Good, that's good." Buffy yawns, "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Buffy and Spike call good night as they head up to Buffy's room. "I should probably get going too. Anya..."  
  
Willow nods, "can you and Anya go pick up Giles? He was flying into the airport in the next town over, I'd got but then I would have to make up an excuse."  
  
Xander nods, "not a problem." 


End file.
